A Place Called Home
by Koyuki17
Summary: Prekuel dari Proved me Wrong. Dua keping ingatan milik Halilintar & Taufan, serta milik Boboiboy & Fang. Dua waktu untuk melepaskan dan merelakan, ketika matra yang kekal menjadi tempat dimana sosok orang terkasih berada. Mereka pun akhirnya perlahan menyadari bahwa dengan bersama, mengingat tidak sesulit yang dikira. Warning: AU, maybe OOC, Typo.
1. Chapter 1

_Bersua, berjumpa, merangkai sebuah cerita. Berpisah, pergi, melepaskan genggaman tangan. Semuanya berada dalam siklus, terus melahap akhir lalu mengulang kembali satu guratan kisah. Sepahit apapun sebuah akhir yang menyerta, sebuah permulaan akan tetap menyapa._

A Place Called Home

Prequel of Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Halilintar dan Taufan memang telah tercipta sebagai dua polar, terlalu sulit untuk membuat keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa satu atau dua pertengkaran. Di usia yang telah menginjak dewasa sekalipun, bukan hal yang aneh jika mereka bertengkar karena suatu hal. Mereka bertengkar, lalu tanpa disadari kembali lagi berbaikan.

Boboiboy mengingat hanya pernah sekali Halilintar dan Taufar bertengkar begitu hebatnya, sampai Taufan pun pergi keluar dari rumah dan menjadi akhir dari pertengkaran mereka. Keesokan harinya, tak sampai malam menjelang, Taufan pun kembali pulang dan menghampiri Halilintar. Tanpa kata-kata yang bertele-tele, walaupun terdengar canggung, mereka pun akhirnya sepakat untuk berdamai.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua pun menyadari Boboiboy kecil (masih lima tahun umurnya saat itu) yang menyaksikan semuanya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Taufan pun langsung menghampiri Boboiboy dan mencubit pipi anak itu dengan gemas. Boboiboy kembali melihat Taufan yang tersenyum dan riang seperti biasanya. Halilintar hanya mengelus pelan kepala Boboiboy. Boboiboy tidak mengerti saat itu, namun yang pasti ia senang karena keduanya telah berhenti bertengkar.

Setelah Boboiboy beranjak remaja, ia pun mulai menyadari sesuatu yang unik dari interaksi antara kedua 'kakak'nya. Ia mengira-ngira, apakah yang dapat mengikat keduanya sehingga sekacau apapun klimaks dari pertengkaran mereka, selalu ada jalan untuk kembali.

_Ikrar, ia yang tak sebatas pada jalinan kata_

_Satu yang mampu memantik nyala api dalam sukma_

_Ikrar, ia yang menjadi satu poros_

_Menggerakkan jiwa dan raga untuk tanpa henti,_

_berusaha menepati_

_Sesulit apapun rintang yang menghalang_

_Keinginan tuluslah yang membuat nyala api itu ada,_

_terus benderang_

Bagian 1 : Ikrar

_Inilah sebuah kisah dimana tergurat di dalamnya sosok seorang adik bagi Halilintar dan Taufan berada_

Darah bukanlah sesuatu yang mengikat ketiga anak laki-laki itu: Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa, menjadi satu. Sejak kecil, ketiganya tinggal dan tumbuh bersama di panti asuhan. Karena hanya mereka yang berumur hampir sebaya di panti asuhan, ketiganya menjadi begitu lekat. Bermain bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, makan bersama, bahkan mereka bertiga rela tidur berdesakan dalam satu ranjang.

Tanpa disadari, ketiganya itu telah menjalin ikatan yang kuat. Halilintar dan Taufan yang berumur dua belas tahun selalu hadir sebagai dua orang kakak bagi Gempa, yang saat ini berumur sembilan tahun.

Mungkin karena dulu, Halilintar dan Taufan-lah yang menemukan bayi Gempa di depan panti asuhan. Keduanya merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaga sang bayi. Kedua anak itu, yang biasanya bertengkar dan saling berebut mainan, kini memandangi bayi itu bersama. Lalu ketika bayi itu tertawa, mereka berdua pun tersenyum. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

Kehadiran Gempa menjadi hal pertama yang menyatukan kedua anak itu.

-APCH-

Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang terkenal tempramen sementara Taufan yang dikenal sangat usil, Gempa yang biasanya bersikap baik kepada siapapun, santun, pernah beberapa kali hampir diadopsi. Pertama kalinya itu terjadi, itu menjadi pukulan telak bagi kedua kakak. Taufan yang biasanya riang dan tak pernah absen mengusik Halilintar pun kini duduk memeluk lutut, diam membisu di halaman belakang panti.

"Sudahlah Taufan.. justru bagus kan? Gempa akhirnya akan punya orang tua.. dia pasti senang... " Halilintar yang berada tak jauh dari Taufan hanya berkata demikian, tak bersusah payah menghibur. "Jangan cengeng begitu... dasar"

"Kak Hali jahat..! Padahal... kita kan sudah janji.. supaya tetap bersama, kita kakaknya Gempa bukan?" Seruan Taufan kali ini tak lagi disambut sahutan apapun dari Halilintar. Walaupun mereka tahu Gempa akan hidup lebih bahagia, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hati keduanya, mereka tak ingin berpisah dengan sang adik.

"Loh, kak Taufan sama kak Hali kenapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang memecah keheningan di sana membuat kedua anak itu terlonjak. Gempa kini menghampiri kedua kakaknya lalu duduk di antara keduanya seperti biasa.

"Gempa, bukannya hari ini kamu pergi?!" Tanya Taufan sembari masih terkaget-kaget.

"Oh, aku bilang ke om dan tante kalau mau ajak Gempa ke rumahnya, harus ajak kakak Gempa juga.. Tapi om dan tante ngga mau, jadi ya udah Gempa bilang ga akan ikut." Jawab Gempa sembari tertawa kecil.

Lalu Gempa pun segera mendapat pelukan erat dari Taufan, tak ketinggalan juga Halilintar mengelus kepalanya. Gempa tersenyum puas, _di sinilah rumahnya, bersama dengan kedua kakaknya, ia tak meminta lebih dari itu._

-APCH-

_Namun seringkali bersama bukan berarti semua berjalan tanpa satu pun masalah.._

"Kak Hali.. Kak Taufan.. sudah jangan bertengkar.. baikan lagi yuk.." Sebuah permintaan dari Gempa, untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, kini kembali terdengar.

Hari itu sekolah sedang libur, dan kemarin mereka memutuskan untuk bermain ke taman seperti biasanya. Namun pagi itu, Taufan kembali menjahili Halilintar dengan meledakkan balon karena Halilintar tidak bangun-bangun. Halilintar yang memiliki fobia dengan balon, tentunya terkejut lalu marah bukan main, ia mengejar Taufan dan membuat keributan di dalam panti.

Sekarang, setelah dibujuk Gempa untuk tetap pergi ke taman, Halilintar dan Taufan tidak sekalipun berhadap muka. Mereka berjalan berjauhan di trotoar, dengan Gempa (yang berada diantara keduanya) yang tak hentinya membujuk kedua kakaknya untuk akur lagi.

"Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan dengar engga? Jalannya jangan jauhan begitu..!" Gempa mengulangi.

Halilintar tetap memalingkan pandangan kedua manik rubynya pada bangunan dan gedung di sebrang jalan, menggumam tak jelas. Gempa menafsirkan itu sebagai jawaban 'iya', lalu atensi Gempa beralih pada Taufan.

Tidak seperti Halilintar, Taufan menyahut walau dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Iya aku dengar Gempa, kalau Kak Hali janji duluan ngga akan main kasar gara-gara candaan kecil." Taufan masih ingin mengibarkan bendera perang rupanya. Mendengar itu, Halilintar langsung melirik Taufan sebelum mulai berteriak marah.

"Kamu pikir itu cuma candaan kecil? Bilang sekali lagi, aku lanjutkan yang tadi!" Ancaman dari Halilintar justru disambut panas oleh Taufan.

"Kak Hali saja yang menganggapnya terlalu serius!" Balas Taufan tak mau kalah, ia pun kini ikut membalas tatapan tajam Halilintar .

Halilintar ingin membalas, tapi anak bertopi hitam dengan corak merah itu menyadari bahwa Gempa, yang sedari tadi berada di antara dirinya dan Taufan, kini menghilang. Halilintar pun segera menoleh ke belakang, dan ia pun mendapati Gempa yang tertinggal sedikit jauh di belakang. Melihat ada yang aneh dengan sang adik, Halilintar pun berlari menghampiri. Taufan, yang ikut menoleh ke belakang pun tak lama menyusul.

"Gempa..? Kamu ngga apa-apa?" Halilintar pun bertanya, namun sang adik tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hoi, Gempaa..?" Taufan pun menggerakkan telapak tangannya di hadapan mata keemasan Gempa, tapi sang adik bergeming.

Halilintar dan Taufan kini saling berpandangan. Ada yang aneh dengan Gempa, pandangannya seolah kosong, dan ia tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa karena pertengkaran tadi, sejenak mereka lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang selalu Gempa tunggu. _Mereka telah mengacaukannya, mereka lupa bagaimana Gempa bersikeras ingin mengajak mereka bersenang-senang bersama hari ini._

Halilintar dan Taufan pun kini meminta maaf pada Gempa, mereka bahkan berjanji untuk tidak lagi bertengkar seperti barusan. Mendengar itu, Gempa kembali mengangkat wajahnya, seulas senyum terlihat di bibirnya, namun entah kenapa berbeda dengan senyum Gempa yang biasanya. Kedua tangan Gempa pun meraih tangan kanan Halilintar dan Taufan sebelum akhirnya menyahut.

"Janji..? Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan bener janji ngga akan bertengkar lagi?"

"Iya.. kakak janji.." Balas Taufan, ia menarik napas lega ketika melihat Gempa tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi pertama, Gempa mau Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan salaman dulu..!" Gempa pun berkata sembari menarik kedua tangan kakaknya dan memaksa mereka untuk bersalaman.

"Tunggu, Gempa.. Tadi kita sudah janji kan?" Taufan pun memprotes.

"Ngga bisa. Pokoknya pertama Kak Taufan harus minta maaf ke Kak Hali karena sudah jahil tadi pagi!" Mendengar itu, Halilintar tersenyum puas, ia setuju dengan ucapan sang adik.

"Kak Hali juga minta maaf ke Kak Taufan.. Walau sejahil apapun, kak Taufan masih saudara, ngga baik kalau sampai main pukul-pukul begitu!" Kini Taufan yang nyengir lebar.

Halilintar dan Taufan tentunya sudah berulangkali menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Pengurus panti selalu memaksa mereka untuk saling meminta maaf setelah bertengkar, namun ketika Gempa yang menyuruh mereka berdua, rasanya begitu berbeda. Mereka memiliki adik yang lebih dewasa nampaknya. Yang entah bagaimana selalu bisa membuat mereka sejenak meluruhkan sedikit ego masing-masing.

_Selanjutnya, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan singkat mereka untuk bermain di taman. Andai saja mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah kali terakhir mereka bisa bersama. Andai saja..._

-APCH-

Taufan biasanya selalu ekspresif, semua hal yang berada di dalam benaknya akan dikeluarkan saat itu juga. Entah akan keluar sebagai sebuah senyuman, tawa, teriakan protes, ataupun marah. Tapi saat ini untuk pertama kalinya Taufan tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Taufan.. nak? Kau bisa dengar kakek..?" Seorang kakek berkacamata yang sedari tadi menemani Taufan terus memanggilnya, namun Taufan tidak bisa lagi berkata, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Di sana, terduduk di kursi keperakan dan dingin di lorong rumah sakit, Taufan hanya bisa duduk termangu.

Taufan terus tertunduk lesu, begitupun setelah bibi pengurus panti akhirnya datang. Sama seperti kakek itu, bibi pun menanyai Taufan macam-macam, tapi ia tetap tak menjawab. Taufan sebetulnya tak bisa terlepas dari apa yang menimpa mereka bertiga saat hampir sampai ke taman.

Gempa saat itu sangat bersemangat dan langsung berlari, nyaris meninggalkan kedua kakaknya. Melihat itu pun, Halilintar entah mengapa bergegas berlari menyusul sementara Taufan memilih untuk tetap berjalan santai di belakang.

_Lalu setelahnya, semua terjadi begitu saja, dalam satu kedipan mata._

_Rencana untuk bermain di taman langsung terbuyarkan. Yang Taufan ingat hanyalah sebuah mobil yang datang dari arah belakang mereka tiba-tiba menerobos trotoar, tepat di hadapan kedua manik safir miliknya. Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, jantung milik Taufan seolah berhenti berdetak. Ia hanya bisa terpaku, memandang tubuh kedua saudaranya tergeletak dan tidak bergerak di hadapannya. Setelah itu, semua menjadi bias dalam pandangan Taufan. _

'_Ini.. cuma mimpi... cuma mimpi buruk bukan...?' Taufan terus berpikir demikian._

Ia masih membayangkan bahwa ia akan terbangun dan mendapati ini hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Lalu selanjutnya, mereka akan bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Namun setelah hampir satu atau dua jam berikutnya, kepercayaan Taufan pun semakin goyah. Seorang dokter akhirnya menghampiri anak itu beserta dua orang dewasa yang bersamanya. Ia memberikan kabar bahwa Halilintar tidak mengalami luka yang serius dan akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan. Mendengar itu, Taufan pun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua manik safirnya mulai kembali melihat dengan jelas, ia pun menanti kepastian lainnya.

Ada jeda sebelum dokter itu mulai berbicara mengenai keadaan Gempa. Kata-kata sang dokter setelahnya tak bisa terdengar oleh Taufan, _tak ingin ia dengar._ Langsung saja pandangannya kembali buyar, menatap kosong bibi pengurus panti yang terjatuh dan terduduk lemas di lantai putih bersih itu sebelum mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Pikiran Taufan masih bersikeras untuk menyangkal. Ia akan bertemu dengan Gempa, adiknya itu pasti masih menunggunya dan Halilintar untuk bermain di taman akhir pekan ini. Untuk itu, Taufan berjanji untuk tidak lagi menjahili Halilintar... _ia berjanji.. ia akan menjadi kakak yang lebih baik bagi Gempa..._

"Taufan...?" Suara sang kakek berwajah ramah itu membawa Taufan kembali dari pikirannya yang kacau balau.

Anak itu tidak menyadari bahwa kakek itu kini berada di hadapannya, berdiri di atas kedua lututnya sehingga kakek itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Taufan yang duduk di atas kursi. Kedua tangan itu menarik tubuh Taufan ke dalam dekapan sang kakek, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pelan punggung Taufan.

"Taufan... kamu anak yang kuat... sudah... tidak apa-apa.." Terdengar suara pelan yang mencoba menguatkan anak itu.

Pada akhirnya, tubuh Taufan yang semula gemetar dan kaku, menahan berbagai hal agar tidak meluap keluar, kini mulai menyerah kalah. Akhirnya, suara tangisan Taufan pecah di koridor itu. Terlalu pilu memang menyaksikan sosok anak yang begitu periang itu kini menagis sesenggukan.

_Takkan pernah ada yang mengira_

_Kapan satu akhir 'kan tiba_

_Ingatlah_

_Datang dan pergi_

_Mereka selalu hadir beriringan_

-APCH-

Malam baru saja menjelang ketika Halilintar membuka kedua matanya. Setelah beberapa saat mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi, anak itu segera terlonjak bangun, mengejutkan Taufan yang semula tertidur di kursi dengan kepala yang bersandar pada tepi ranjang dimana Halilintar berada.

"Taufan... Gempa... Gempa ada di mana?!" Sebuah pertanyaan itu segera terucap dari Halilintar, membuat Taufan tersentak.

Taufan awalnya terdiam, membuat Halilintar terpaksa membaca raut wajah saudara usilnya itu. Melihat mata yang kini sembap dan bengkak seperti habis menangis, Halilintar bisa sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pada sang adik. Sebelum ia bisa kembali berkata, Taufan pun angkat bicara.

"Maaf... Hali... Gempa... Gempa sudah..." Taufan tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, Halilintar tak lagi bertanya atau buka suara.

'_Gempa... padahal waktu itu... sedikit lagi... kalau saja aku bisa..' _Halilintar ingin sekali berkata, namun ia tahu bahwa adik kecilnya tak akan lagi bisa ia temui. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Taufan memeluk erat Halilintar, mulutnya masih terbata-bata meminta maaf.

"Sudah Taufan... kamu ngga perlu minta maaf.." Ujar Halilintar, tangannya mencoba menenangkan punggung Taufan yang gemetar.

Namun nyatanya, tangisan Taufan semakin menjadi. Halilintar tak lagi mencoba mengatakan apapun. Halilintar merasa bahwa lebih baik jika ia mendengar tawa atau suara menyebalkan Taufan seperti biasanya. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus mendengar suara tangisannya ataupun rengekannya yang mulai memanggil nama Gempa. Ia selalu mengatai Taufan cengeng, tapi saat ini dan untuk pertama kalinya, Halilintar ikut larut dalam tangisan saudaranya itu.

-APCH-

Beberapa jam setelah Halilintar bangun, malam semakin larut namun kedua anak itu masih terjaga. Bibi pengurus panti pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang, membuat Halilintar dan Taufan kembali hanya berdua di kamar rawat. Keduanya masih canggung, dan kini Taufan mencoba tidur di sofa sementara Halilintar tetap di ranjangnya.

"Taufan.. kau masih bangun..?" Halilintar, yang sedari tadi gagal memejamkan matanya, kini mulai menyerah dan mengecek taufan yang berbaring meringkuk di sofa.

"Nnng... Ngga bisa..tidur..." Sahut Taufan sembari bangun dan melirik Halilintar, kedua mata safirnya masih sembap dan merah.

Mendengar itu, Halilintar pun menghela napas dan memanggil Taufan sembari menunjuk ke ruang kosong tepat di sampingnya. Taufan pun mengerti maksud Halilintar, ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan mulai naik ke atas ranjang Halilintar. Lalu mereka pun kini berbaring miring dan saling berhadapan. Keempat manik mereka bertemu.

"Taufan.. kau ingat waktu dulu.. ketika kita bertengkar dan kamu kabur dari panti?" Pertanyaan Halilintar langsung membuat Taufan sedikit keheranan.

"Tentu saja ingat.. waktu itu kak Hali memukulku keras sekali sih.." Taufan menjawab sembari tertawa pelan.

".. maaf soal itu..." Ujar Halilintar sembari sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taufan.

"Ngga apa-apa kok.. terus kenapa?" Taufan meminta Hali untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku waktu itu mencarimu sebentar lalu pulang... Gempa marah padaku, kau tahu? Lalu ia bersikeras menunggumu pulang sampai larut malam dan tertidur di depan pintu"

Taufan tak pernah tahu, waktu itu ia pulang ke panti saat pagi menjelang, ia tak pernah membayangkan adiknya itu terus menunggunya sepanjang malam.

"Saat melihat Gempa saat itu, aku merasa kalau aku masih tidak becus sebagai saudara kalian.." Ucap Halilintar sembari menahan sedikit rasa kesalnya "Akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang selalu Gempa inginkan.. apa yang membuatnya menolak diadopsi waktu itu Taufan.."

_Keinginan yang teramat sederhana, namun selalu sulit untuk mereka penuhi._

"Kalau kita terus begini... pasti Gempa akan terus sedih ya?" Kini Taufan yang berkata. "Waktu itu juga.. saat kita bertengkar di depan Gempa... dia langsung menangis..." Taufan membawa sepotong ingatan ketika Gempa masih sangat kecil, menangis keras ketika melihat kedua kakanya bertengkar hebat di hadapannya.

"Aku.. tak ingin membuat Gempa bersedih lagi..." Ujar Taufan, ia pun menyeka air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku pun tak ingin Taufan... Apapun yang terjadi mulai saat ini, kita tak boleh membuat Gempa menangis lagi..."

_Satu ikrar telah tercipta, di antara dua esensi yang kini tersisa. Satu permintaan terakhir yang terucap dari Gempa saat itu kini memenuhi benak keduanya. Untuk selalu bersama, untuk tidak lagi membuat adik mereka bersedih di sana._

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kedua anak itu kaget dan melirik pada daun pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Seorang kakek berkacamata dan menenteng tas jinjing memasuki kamar. Halilintar memandangi sosok asing di hadapannya.

"Tok Abaa!" Taufan pun bangun dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Taufan.. sekarang sudah baikan?" Taufan pun mengangguk mantap "Syukurlah Halilintar juga sudah bangun"

Kakek itu pun memperkenalkan diri pada Halilintar, lalu ia pun memberi tahu kedua anak itu bahwa bibi pengurus panti memintanya untuk menemani mereka sebentar. Lalu beberapa menit selanjutnya, mereka berdua pun menikmati cokelat panas yang dibawa sang kakek sembari mendengarkan.

"Taufan.. Halilintar... Atok sudah bicara dengan bibi kalian dan atok pun sekarang ingin bertanya pada kalian." Tok Aba membuat kedua anak itu memandanginya lekat.

Tok Aba mulai bercerita tentang rumah kecilnya, dan kedai yang ia kelola. Lalu perlahan, kakek itu mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Mungkin atok sudah tua, rumah atok pun sederhana. Tapi atok ingin mengajak kalian tinggal bersama di sana. Bagaimana?"

Kedua anak itu saling berpandangan nyaris tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan sang kakek. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir hari ini akan tiba, ketika datang seseorang yang berbaik hati menawarkan mereka sebuah rumah untuk pulang.

_Halilintar dan Taufan baru saja kehilangan adik mereka hari itu, dan mereka kini memulai satu lembaran baru, bersama dengan satu janji mereka pada sang adik._

-APCH-

Halilintar maupun Taufan telah terbiasa dengan rutinitas baru mereka selama dua tahun terakhir di sebuah rumah kecil yang menjadi rumah baru mereka. Termasuk saat-saat mereka membantu Tok Aba mengelola kedai kecilnya di dekat taman, ataupun waktu-waktu pajang dimana mereka mendengarkan berbagai cerita dari beliau. Seperti banyaknya waktu yang telah dilewatinya yang melampaui setengah abad, ia pun memiliki berbagai cerita. Yang paling banyak adalah cerita tentang pelanggan kedainya.

Halilintar dan Taufan awalnya khawatir keberadaan mereka berdua justru membuat repot Tok Aba. Tapi tak sekalipun sang kakek menganggap demikian, malah beliau sering bersyukur karena kedua anak itu ada bersamanya. Rumah kecil sang atok pun kini diwarnai dengan kehadiran Halilintar dan Taufan, mengusir sepi yang menemani sang atok beberapa tahun terakhir. Halilintar dan Taufan pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa dengan adanya mereka, pekerjaan sehari-hari Tok Aba menjadi lebih ringan.

"Taufan, tolong bawa kardus ini ke kedai" Taufan yang biasanya ingin bermain-main pun mengalah dan bergegas mengambil kardus berisi cokelat bubuk ke kedai.

"Halilintar, bisa jaga kedai sebentar, atok mau keluar dulu." Halilintar yang biasanya membereskan meja, langsung mengambil alih kedai untuk sementara.

Kedua anak itu tak keberatan sebenarnya, sekalipun mereka seringkali diminta melakukan beberapa pekerjaan selepas sekolah. Toh menjadi pengalaman juga bagi mereka bagaimana jika mereka akan bekerja nantinya, sekaligus menjadi salah satu cara membalas kebaikan sang atok. Walaupun pada akhirnya, mereka yang belajar banyak dari sosok kakek itu.

Halilintar pun belajar untuk mengontrol emosinya (yang dulu seringkali membuatnya dijauhi orang-orang), karena di kedai mau tak mau ia menghadapi berbagai watak pembeli. Taufan pun akhirnya mulai belajar bahwa candaannya kadangkali keterlaluan (Tok Aba pernah menasihatinya pelan), lalu ia semakin jarang menjahili Halilintar dengan hal-hal yang tabu bagi saudaranya itu.

_Tapi ada satu kenangan yang tak pernah mereka berdua lupakan ketika bersama dengan atok. Saat itu umur mereka telah menginjak 14 tahun, ketika untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, mereka kedatangan satu orang anggota keluarga baru_.

"Nah, hati-hati ya Hali" Ujar Tok Aba, sementara Halilintar hanya mengangguk pelan sembari dengan canggung menerima sosok mungil di balik selimut putih dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kak Hali bukan gitu..!" Komentar Taufan sembari membantu Halilintar yang menurutnya terlalu kaku saat menggendong bayi mungil itu.

"Iya aku tahu... Taufan.. nanti dia bangun.." Halilintar pun segera membenarkan posisi tangannya.

Akhirnya, kedua saudara itu pun melihat kembali sosok bayi berambut gelap dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia nampak tak terbangun, tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Halilintar. Keduanya anak itu pun tersenyum.

Baru satu minggu berlalu sejak cucu satu-satunya Tok Aba lahir, dan mereka telah menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa menggendongnya seperti ini. Lalu baik Halilintar maupun Taufan mulai menyadari perasaan ini sebelumnya, lama sekali rasanya. Bertahun-tahun lalu ketika mereka berdua mengamati bayi yang menjadi adik mereka nantinya.

Ketika jari mungil itu meraih tangan Taufan dan Hali, mereka pun saling berpandangan, memikirkan satu hal yang sama. Akhirnya, Taufanlah yang angkat bicara.

"Tok... kami boleh..." Ada jeda sebelum Taufan melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan sedikit ragu "...menjadi kakak dari cucu atok?"

Mendengar itu, Tok Aba pun tersenyum, hampir tertawa ia karena senangnya.

"Tentu saja! Boboiboy pasti senang memiliki dua orang kakak!" Jawab Tok Aba. Beliau menyadari bahwa kedua remaja lelaki itu menahan berbagai perasaan yang menyeruak, entah itu senang, haru ataupun teringat kembali suatu hal. Mungkin mereka kembali mengingat mendiang adik mereka.

_Halilintar dan Taufan nampaknya kembali diizinkan untuk menjadi dua orang kakak. Dan kali ini, keduanya akan berusaha untuk menjaga adik mungil mereka._

-APCH-

_._

_._

_._

_Boboiboy seringkali menerka-nerka, ketika manik violet itu mulai memandangi hamparan langit dan gemintang saat malam tiba._

Berlanjut pada Bagian 2 : Bintang

**A/N: Apakah ada yang sempat terpikir, kalau ada Halilintar dan Taufan di cerita Proved me Wrong, kenapa Gempa tidak ada? Mungkin sekarang sudah terjawab :`)**

** Chapter selanjutnya mungkin sama akan terlambat mengingat kesibukan penelitian dan tugas akhir di bulan-bulan ini, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya m(_ _)m**

** Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa lagi ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hamparan langit yang seolah tiada batas, menembus matra, menembus angkasa, hingga menggapai ruang hampa nun jauh di sana. Hanyalah cahaya mungil milik gemintang yang mampu melunakkan dinginnya langit malam (selain sinar milik rembulan tentunya). Redup, namun sanggup membuat kedua netra violet itu memandanginya lama-lama._

A Place Called Home

Prequel of Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

"_Kak Taufan, kalau bintang itu beneran jauh dari rumah?" Sebuah pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Boboiboy. Kilat pada kedua iris hazelnya menunjukkan atensi penuh, anak berumur enam tahun itu menunggu sebuah jawaban._

"_Bukan jauh lagi Boboiboy, tapi supeeer jauuuuuuuh." Jawab Taufan penuh semangat, kedua lengannya terentang lebar mengisyaratkan._

"_Sama seperti dari rumah ke mana kak?" Anak itu masih ingin tahu, belum terbayang maksud dari Taufan barusan._

"_Hmmm.." Taufan pun menopang dagu, mencoba menjawab "Mirip dari rumah ke tempat kerja kak Hali lah!" _

_Jawaban Taufan membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari Halilintar. Pasalnya Boboiboy kecil telah mengangguk-ngangguk dan menerima penjelasan asal Taufan itu._

_Halilintar pun akhirnya membelikan sebuah buku bergambar tentang bintang dan angkasa untuk Boboiboy. Anak itu bukan main senangnya, berjam-jam ia habiskan mengamati dan membuka lembaran kertas berwarna yang menunjukkan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, milky way, bahkan berbagai galaksi. Boboiboy juga akhirnya tahu seberapa jauh rumahnya itu dengan bintang terdekat - walaupun jumlah digit angka yang ada tak bisa lagi dihitung oleh kedua jemari tangannya. _

_Lalu Boboiboy pun dipertemukan dengan Fang dan menyadari kebiasaan anak seumurannya itu memandangi hamparan langit malam dan gugusan bintang. Jika dulu piano yang menjadi penghubung pertama anak itu dengan Fang, apakah ketertarikan keduanya pada gemintang akan menjadi penghubung yang kedua?. Intuisi Boboiboy tergelitik, segera saja ia menerka-nerka, apa makna gemintang bagi Fang. Sayangnya, pemilik manik violet itu seringkali membisu, terpaku. _

_Interval yang singkat menjadi jeda sebelum Boboiboy mendapatkan satu jawaban atas keingintahuannya itu. Saat umurnya genap tujuh tahun, dan akhirnya ia memandangi gugusan bintang bersama Fang. Jawaban yang membekas jelas di ingatannya, hingga setiap malam, ketika Boboiboy melihat cemerlang cahaya mungil di langit, ia akan tersenyum. Perlahan benaknya mulai menjamah ingatan yang tersimpan baik di balik lipatan waktu._

Bagian 2 : Bintang

"Boboiboy, hei Boboiboy? Kamu dengar kata-kata kakak tadi engga?" Taufan membuat lamunan Boboiboy buyar. Kedua manik hazel yang semula memandangi di luar jendela akhirnya beralih pada kedua kakaknya. Namun anak itu tetap memberikan sebuah anggukan mantap, walau tak satu pun kata ia tangkap barusan.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, jangan sampai nakal dan bikin kak Hali marah tuh.." Ulang Taufan, ia menepuk kepala Boboiboy.

"Padahal kak Taufan yang sering bikin kak Hali marah.." Jawaban Boboiboy (sembari cemberut) itu pun diikuti dengan tawa garing Taufan. Taufan nampaknya lupa bahwa dirinya sendiri yang justru melanggar hal yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Di luar barusan masih turun salju, jangan keluar." Hali pun kini ikut menyahut "Terutama kamu Fang" Ujar Hali singkat sambil melirik tajam Fang yang sedang menonton tv di samping Boboiboy.

Fang tak menjawab, acuh saja anak itu sembari mulai memindahkan saluran televisi. Halilintar tahu bahwa itu sama sekali bukan jawaban dari anak itu. Namun Halilintar hanya bisa menghela napas, percuma saja jika ia mencoba membuat Fang menyahutnya. Entah mengapa Fang selalu menjaga jarak, terutama dengan pemilik manik ruby itu.

"Oke, kakak berangkat ya. Hati-hati di rumah" Ujar Taufan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu depan.

"Yah, yang pasti kita harus cepat pulang sebelum mereka keluyuran lama di luar malam-malam." Taufan pun beranjak menuju mobil kecil milik Halilintar.

Hari itu adalah tanggal 13 Maret, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Boboiboy yang ketujuh. Mereka baru saja makan malam dengan tambahan sebuah kue tart cokelat dan acara tiup lilin. Namun baik Halilintar maupun Taufan melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Mereka telah merencanakan untuk memberikan sesuatu pada adik mungil mereka sejak lama. Namun karena kesibukan kerja keduanya (Halilintar yang semakin sering lembur dan Taufan yang mengambil kerja paruh waktu lebih dan merangkap sebagai asisten komikus lain), mereka malah meninggalkan hadiah itu di indekos kecil mereka di kota. Apa boleh buat, walau malam telah cukup lama menjelang, mereka harus kembali dan mengambil hadiah itu.

Baik Halilintar maupun Taufan sebenarnya sudah merasa tidak terlalu khawatir lagi ketika meninggalkan kedua anak itu di rumah. Namun belakangan ini, kebiasaan anak bersurai berantakan itu keluyuran di luar saat malam membuat Halilintar gusar.

"Padahal, kamu tetap di rumah saja, Taufan." Ujar Halilintar sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil.

Mendengar itu, Taufan hanya nyengir sebelum menjawab. "Aku juga sama-sama lupa soal kado, ikut tanggung jawab lah. Terus kalau aku ngga ikut, Hali jadi sendirian dong."

"..." Halilintar diam saja, sembari memasang muka datar. Ia tahu pola pemikiran Taufan dan tidak ingin menyahut apapun.

"Lagipula biarlah kak Hali, anak seumuran mereka kan lagi serba penasaran. Mereka berpetualang sedikit boleh lah."

Halilintar hanya menginjak pedal gas sebagai jawaban, dan mobil pun melaju menembus jalanan yang sepi.

-APCH-

Baru lima menit berlalu sejak Taufan dan Hali pergi, dan Fang yang semula duduk di depan tv kini telah beranjak menuju kamar di lantai dua. Boboiboy pun segera mencari _remote_, mematikan tv lalu menunggu dalam diam. Ketika denting piano terdengar, ia pun mulai tersenyum dan mendengarkan nada-nada yang kini semakin sering menghiasi sepi di rumah kecil mereka. Tak pernah bosan anak itu menyimak untaian nada milik Fang.

Beberapa saat berlalu, setelah lamat-lamat denting piano terakhir terdengar, akhirnya rumah sepi kembali. Boboiboy pun tahu kebiasaan Fang setelah ini, termasuk menyadari langkah kaki pelan yang menuruni undak tangga, perlahan seolah tak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun. Boboiboy pun membalikkan badannya dan sandaran sofa seolah menjadi bentengnya, selagi kedua iris hazelnya mengamati Fang, yang kini bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat tangga.

"Ssst.." Fang mengisyaratkan Boboiboy untuk tetap diam, lalu ia pun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Manik violet itu memandang sekeliling, seolah memastikan tidak ada Halilintar atau Taufan di sekelilingnya.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk pelan, namun kedua iris hazelnya terus mengikuti Fang sampai ia membuka pintu depan. Lalu Boboiboy pun beranjak ke jendela depan, mengawasi kepergian anak sebayanya itu. Seperti biasa, anak bersurai berantakan itu mengambil jalan ke samping, ke arah bukit kecil yang berada di dekat rumah kecil mereka.

Tak lama berselang, Boboiboy pun ikut menyusul Fang, menaiki bukit kecil dan seperti biasa, terduduk di bawah pohon beech besar itu ia bisa menemukan Fang. Kedua manik violetnya telah merambah langit malam yang bertabur gemintang.

Boboiboy pun langsung mengambil posisi dan ikut duduk di bawah pohon beech, kurang dari setengah meter dari tempat Fang duduk. Fang biasanya tak begitu peduli jika Boboiboy mengikutinya, tapi anak itu tidak mengusirnya. Hanya sebatas itulah interaksi mereka sampai saat ini.

-APCH-

"Fang, kamu suka bintang?" Setelah beberapa menit penuh dengan kecanggungan, akhirnya Boboiboy buka suara dan berani menanyakan hal itu pada Fang.

Fang biasanya mendengus kesal jika jengkel, tapi kali ini anak bersurai violet itu mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada Boboiboy yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ngga juga... tapi kalau kangen sama mama, mama bilang lihat saja bintang.." Jawab Fang.

"Mama Fang ada di mana sekarang?"Tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

Ada jeda sebelum Fang akhirnya menjawab"... sudah pergi... ngga tahu ke mana, tapi yang pasti ke tempat yang jauh sekali."

_Bagi mereka yang terlalu belia untuk mengenal 'kematian', ungkapan pergi ke tempat yang jauh mungkin mewakili kata itu._

"Sudah ngga bisa ketemu lagi...?" Ujar Boboiboy hati-hati.

Fang hanya mengangguk, kedua sorot matanya menjadi sayu, ia menggigit bibir mungilnya.

"Sama seperti Tok Aba dong..." Sahutan dari Boboiboy membuat Fang kembali menatapnya, menangkap raut muka anak itu yang nampak menyembunyikan tangis dalam senyuman canggung "Aku juga ngga bisa bertemu atok lagi.."

Boboiboy pun memeluk kedua lututnya erat, senyumnya menghilang. Melihat itu, Fang ikut gelisah dan berpikir sejenak.

"..kamu tahu tidak.. kalau bintang itu jaraknya jauh?" Tiba-tiba Fang berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Tahu! Tahu!" Seru Boboiboy bersemangat, membuat Fang sedikit tersentak kaget. "Angkanya banyak tapi yang pasti jauuuuh banget"

"Sama seperti mama.. atau Tok Aba kan? Jauh sekali dari sini.."

Boboiboy mengangguk-angguk pelan, iris hazelnya masih tertuju pada Fang.

"Tapi walau jauh, bintang masih kelihatan kan dari sini kan?"

"Iya, jelas sekali.."

"Mama bilang begini... kalau nanti mama pergi jauh, mama masih bisa melihat Fang. Sama seperti bintang, walau jauh tapi bisa kelihatan sampai sini."

Fang pun kembali memandang langit, tangan mungilnya menunjuk satu gugus bintang yang selalu dipandanginya setiap malam. "Jadi kalau kangen mama, lihat saja bintang, bayangkan kalau mama masih melihat Fang, jadi jangan menangis.."

"Mungkin Tok Aba juga... eh?" Perkataan Fang terputus, ketika ia melihat Boboiboy, yang masih menatapnya dan mendengarkannya, kini mulai berderai air matanya.

"Hiks.. Fang.. kalau begitu.. Tok Aba.. mama Fang juga masih melihat kita? Walaupun sudah pergi jauh?" Tanya Boboiboy, suaranya gemetar.

"I..Iya, tentu saja. Jadi jangan nangis..."

Namun Boboiboy masih terisak dan menangis sampai beberapa menit. Fang kebingungan, namun akhirnya ia pun menepukkan tangannya pada kepala Boboiboy sembari berkata "Jangan nangis Boboiboy... Nanti Kak Hali marah kalau tahu aku bikin kamu nangis.."

_Walaupun dalam hati Fang pun ingin menangis, ikut larut dalam kesedihannya. Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis._

Boboiboy pun menyeka air matanya, mencoba untuk menyahut "Hiks.. kak Hali baik kok.. hehe.. Terimakasih ya Fang..."

Fang hanya menghela napas sebagai jawaban. Fang tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa anak bertopi oranye disampingnya justru berterimakasih padanya. Dan ia masih belum percaya kalau pria dewasa beriris ruby dan bersikap dingin itu 'baik' menurut Boboiboy.

Boboiboy, yang telah menyeka air matanya kini menampilkan senyum polosnya pada Fang. Walau matanya masih sembab, Boboiboy pun kembali buka suara, menanyakan suatu hal lain yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Oiya Fang, kalau Fang sudah besar nanti... Fang ingin menjadi apa?"

Mendengar itu, Fang melamun sejenak sebelum menjawab "Ngga tahu.."

"Kalau aku nanti ingin jadi pemain sepak bola. Fang juga harus tahu ingin jadi apa loh nanti!"

"..." Fang masih terdiam, ia nampaknya masih belum tahu ia ingin menjadi apa saat dewasa nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti, saat ulang tahunku yang ke-16 kita ke sini lagi! Nanti Fang harus sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi!"

Fang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Janji Fang?"

Jari kelingking Boboiboy pun terulur di hadapan Fang, yang tak lama disambut dengan ikut bertautnya kelingking Fang.

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum senang, dan mereka berdua pun kembali memandangi gugusan bintang.

-APCH-

Puas mengamati bintang, kedua anak itu pun menyelinap kembali ke rumah (setelah memastikan dua orang itu belum pulang). Boboiboy akhirnya menunjukkan buku miliknya pada Fang, dan mereka melihat kembali gugusan bintang (yang kali ini berada dalam lembaran kertas) sambil bersantai di karpet ruang tengah.

"Hei Boboi.." Fang baru saja hendak memanggil, sebelum ia menyadari Boboiboy yang berbaring tengkurap di sampingnya kini sudah tertidur pulas.

Mungkin karena berbagai hal yang terjadi di ulang tahunnya hari ini, Boboiboy lebih cepat takluk oleh kantuk.

"Ish.. sudah tidur lah.." Ujar Fang pelan, lalu ia pun kembali membuka lembaran buku tanpa mempedulikan teman barunya yang sudah duluan mengembara ke alam mimpi.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah kali pertama Fang berbicara pada Boboiboy selama itu. Terlebih karena anak itu merasa sedikit iri dengan sang anak beriris hazel. Ya, Boboiboy dalam pandangan Fang sedikit lebih beruntung darinya. Tapi hari ini, ia tahu bahwa mereka memiliki sedikit kesamaan. _

"Hoaam.. ngantuuk" Ujar Fang pelan sembari menguap. Lalu tak lama ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam benak Fang, masih berputar bayangan tentang gugusan bintang, galaksi, janjinya dengan Boboiboy, dan kilasan kenangannya bersama sang mama.

-Fin-

Bonus scene

"Yah, yang ulang tahun keburu tidur ternyata.." Taufan menghela napas ketika melihat Boboiboy dan Fang yang ketiduran di karpet. Taufan meletakkan bungkusan berisi teleskop kecil-hadiah untuk Boboiboy yang baru saja mereka ambil.

"Besok saja Taufan.. toh salah siapa yang tadi malah ngotot ingin ke supermarket dulu.. jadi kan kemalaman." Halilintar pun membereskan buku yang terbuka di karpet sebelum mulai mendekati Boboiboy "Daripada itu, bantu bawa Fang ke kasur gih"

"Iya, iya.." Taufan pun mendekati Fang dan mengangkat tubuh anak bersurai berantakan itu.

Setelah memindahkan Boboiboy dan Fang ke kasur, Halilintar dan Taufan memandangi sekilas kedua anak itu sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Lihat, pules banget mereka,, hihihi"

"Sstt.. berisik kau Taufan "

"Tahu engga kak Hali, kita jadi mirip suami istri yang punya anak dua" Ujar Taufan sambil menyiku Halilintar keras.

Mendengar itu, Halilintar merinding seketika.

"Tapi bapanya maniak kerja dan jarang ke rumah.. galak lagi.. awww.. ampun Kak Hali..!"

**A/N: Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca (dan maaf jika kembali gaje ini fanfic). Adakah yang masih penasaran bagaimana Fang bisa nyasar ke rumah Boboiboy? Hehehe**

**Selanjutnya, fanfic Proved me Wrong akan lanjut kembali (walaupun pasti slooow update karena tugas akhir yang menanti progressnya *plakkk)**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnyaa w**


End file.
